Strawberry Muffins
by KissMeDeadlyT-T
Summary: Written from a review from Epic F. Awesomesauce. Ed comes home late from work to a dark house that smells suspiciously like freshly baked goods... What the hell is Roy doing up so late? -RoyEd, domestic fluff. Oneshot.


**KissMeDeadlyT-T: No really though can we take a moment to appreciate the beauty that is domestic!RoyEd because daaamn. It's a shame that I don't own the series because if I did there would TOTALLY be a spin-off where Roy and Ed got together and lived dorky normal couple lives.**

**Anyways, I wrote this off of a review that was left on my drabble series, from none other than Epic F. Awesomesauce. Ya saucy little thing. *overly large wink and dorky anime grin with sparkle* You mentioned strawberry muffins, my dear, and I deliver. I don't care if it wasn't a legitimate prompt. I turned it into one. :D**

**On a sidenote, I do think I should be concerned with the state of my mental well-being. I write oneshots and drabbles **_**way**_** too quickly for it to be healthy. **

**xxXXxxXXxx**

By the time Ed finally dragged his tired self to the familiar iron-wrought gate surrounding the narrow two-story house he'd come to call home, it was very late. Actually, to be precise with small details, it was very early in the morning. A quick glance at his watch told him that it was one AM. He hated working late like this. He allowed himself a moment to rest— because he was so exhausted that walking up the stairs to the front door was nearly painful and he felt ready to drop over dead anytime soon— and leaned his forehead on the cool wood of the door, letting out a long sigh. Maybe it had been a bad decision to stay in the military after his initial contract had ended after all. He wasn't able to use alchemy anymore, so he couldn't very well remain a state alchemist, so he'd made the foolish decision to be a spy for the Amestrian military instead. Right now he was convinced it was one of the worst ideas he'd had in a long time. He felt old and tired— he didn't feel twenty-one at all. Maybe something like fifty.

He knew if he didn't move soon he'd probably fall asleep there like that, leaning forward on the door. But he didn't want to move just yet. He stood there for another moment, listening to Central's night city sounds, the familiar scraping sound from the loose siding on a building a ways away, the light, pleasant tinkling of the wind chime on the neighbor's porch, the whistling of the faint breeze on that one odd corner of the house. The light on the porch flickered, then, and a moth came fluttering blindly into Ed's face. Grimacing, he swatted it away, watching it warily as it flapped back toward the light. Fine. He should probably get moving, anyway. It was chilly out here.

Letting out another heavy sigh, he grabbed his keys from his pocket. They jingled in the quietness as he tiredly unlocked the door. As soon as he was inside, he shut it softly and leaned against it, giving himself another moment to rest. There was an uncomfortable twinge in his automail leg, too— he'd have to get Winry to check it out next time he saw her. He pushed away from the door and silently made his way into the house, being careful to avoid the creaky floorboard. It was late and Roy was probably asleep. It was the first day off he'd had in weeks and Ed wouldn't be surprised if the man had spent it all passed out on their comfy Queen-sized bed, wrapped up in the thick comforter they kicked and fought over every night. A small smile played on Ed's lips at the thought and he wandered further into the dark house.

He was just beginning to drag his ass up the stairs when his sluggish eyes caught sight of something. It took a moment for it to register, but he finally blinked and realized that the kitchen light was on. It wasn't terribly unusual for it to stay on all night since either they often forgot or neglected to turn it off, but it was the scent wafting in the otherwise stagnant air that threw Ed off. It was sweet and fresh and delicious and it made his tummy rumble in whiny want. He heaved a sigh, easily able to guess the situation.

"Honey I'm home," he called sarcastically as he made his way to the kitchen. He passed the living room on the way and tossed his coat haphazardly onto the back of the couch. From the wall separating part of the kitchen from the adjacent living room, a head of raven black hair peeked out. Roy blinked in surprise, then smiled.

"You're finally back," he commented, emerging from the kitchen entirely. He leaned on the wall and swept black eyes over Ed's dishevelled state. His gaze snapped back up to Ed's scowl. "Tired?"

"Exhausted," Ed replied, exhaling deeply. He walked forward into Roy's arms and stood there for a moment. He let his eyes slide shut for a second and allowed Roy to rub his back and plant a soft kiss on the crown of his head and had to hide his face into Roy's shoulder to cover up a silly smile. He didn't know how Roy managed to do it, today and every other day — but Ed felt a little bit better just from this. After another moment, he pulled away, and gave Roy an incredulous look. "Are you baking?"

Roy stared down at the flour on his black sweat pants and grinned slightly, looking back up innocently. "Maybe?"

Ed couldn't help but grin too. "At this time? Man, you're dedicated."

"Indeed. If you're going to do anything, you should commit one hundred percent." Roy turned and grabbed the plaid oven mitts hanging above the stove, which were blackened and torn from use. Ed shook his head, laughing slightly— as much as he insisted on buying new ones, Roy claimed he liked his old, beaten ones because they had memories of yumminess and plus getting burnt wasn't exactly a new thing to him. He pulled a steaming tray from the oven and the scrumptious smell amplified, earning a look of wide-eyed want from Ed and a grumble of unrestricted desire from his tummy. "Now to wait until they cool," Roy sighed, kicking up the oven door and tossing the mitts aside. "I hate this part."

Ed laughed at the sulkiness in his voice. "You just want to eat them, don't you?"

"Of course."

"You're adorable." Ed inched closer to the tray to see what Roy had made. He raised a curious eyebrow. "What are they?" he asked, poking at one with his finger then hissing when it was hot and sent a pinprick of pain down his arm. Roy nudged him aside softly with his hip and gingerly grabbed one, seemingly oblivious of the fact that they were still steaming hotly.

"Strawberry muffins," he explained, ripping off a piece. He popped it into his mouth. "They're not too hot now. Want one?" he offered, holding the muffin forward.

Ed blinked after having zoned out for a moment. He was still tired, after all. "What?" he said blankly. He stared at the muffin Roy was holding out. "Oh, uh—"

Roy chuckled. "You look like you're going to fall over."

"I am," Ed muttered. "Sorry," he sighed. "You're in a good mood and I'm being… blah."

"Don't worry about it," Roy was saying between another bite of the muffin. "You've had a long day. I get it. It's not like I'm in the best of moods when I get home late from work, either. You can go to sleep if you want. The muffins will still be here tomorrow." He paused, and then a look of guilty conscience flitted over his face. "Unless I eat them all, which is a definite possibility. They're really good."

Ed snorted at that. "I'm hungry, actually." He picked one up from the tray, minding not to touch the metal, because he didn't want to burn himself again. After a bite, he deduced that they were as delicious as they smelled, and thought to himself that he really was lucky he'd decided to go out on a limb and awkwardly tell Roy about his feelings, because in the end he'd scored himself an extremely handsome, intelligent partner who could cook like nobody's business to boot. "Plus," he added through a mouthful, "there's no way I'd let you eat the whole tray alone. That's unhealthy."

"Sounds like someone has been listening to Alphonse and his medical school rants."

Ed grimaced. "Don't get me started on those. I'm just saying that it's seriously probably really bad for you to eat as much as you do." He stared at Roy's slim waist. "Like seriously, where does it all go? And people say _I_ eat a lot, sheesh."

"Goodness, Edward. Are you my parent?"

"No," Ed replied evenly, "I'm your boyfriend, and I don't want you to become severely obese, dumbass." He finished the muffin and was instantly saddened and hit with the urge to eat another, which sucked considering he was trying to tell Roy to slow down on the eating. Roy noticed his eyes stealthily taking longing glances at the muffins and he smirked, holding out another one.

"You know as well as I do that as a soldier, I exercise too much to gain the weight you claim I will. I'm perfectly healthy and I don't see the need to change my eating habits, so," he blew a raspberry, "I'm not going to."

Ed rolled his eyes, but begrudgingly took the muffin. "Are you five?" he muttered as he nibbled on it.

"No. That would make you a pedophile, I think."

Ed raised an eyebrow and was tempted to point out their fourteen year age difference, but he let that one slip. Roy was still talking. "Anyway, all joking aside, actually made these for you. I knew you'd be tired and grumpy and I figured you could use a pick-up so that you don't wake up cranky tomorrow. Plus, I was bored and I couldn't sleep," he admitted.

"So you decided to bake." Ed snorted. "You're such a stereotypical housewife."

"Shut up. Baking is manly if done by a manly man."

"Manly man?" Ed sniggered and poked Roy's tummy. "That reminds me oddly of Armstrong. Are you saying you're secretly him?"

Roy looked appalled. "No. I don't sparkle." Then, "Damn, you're such a little shit. I go out of my way to bake you muffins, because after all, I am a loving husband, and you make fun of me. How uncouth of you." He raised his eyebrows. "Terribly rude."

Ed grinned wider at Roy's typical over-dramatic self and slid his arms around his waist, gold eyes sparkling as he rested his chin in the dip of Roy's collarbone and looked up at him. Despite everything, Roy's shabby plan really had worked— Ed found himself unable to keep from smiling and even though he was tired, he wasn't in a bad mood anymore. "Hey," he said teasingly, "I never said I didn't like them, did I? They're really good. And it worked— I'm in a good mood. Such a good mood, actually, that I'm going to let slide that comment about me being a _little_ shit. And," he added before Roy could say anything to that, "you would have been up at this time baking even if I _wasn't _ here, so don't give me that."

Ed could tell that Roy was fighting a smile by the way his eyes glittered and how his lips twitched at the sides. Finally, he lost, and let out a soft laugh. "You're probably right," he sighed.

"Of course I am." Ed reached around him to grab his third muffin. If he noticed Roy's raised eyebrow, he didn't say anything. "What do you say we take these to the living room and start the fireplace? I'm beat and I could use some time to relax. We can eat these and sit there and be pigs together."

Roy's lips quirked up again. "All of them?"

"Why the hell not?"

"Well, you were the one saying it would be bad to eat the whole tray."

"No, I said I wasn't going to let you eat the whole tray _alone_," Ed corrected with a sly grin. "I never said anything about sharing it."

"Ahh. I see." Then, "Does this mean cuddles?"

Ed snickered and grabbed the tray. "It never ceases to amaze me how un-manly you are," he observed with a wide grin as he sauntered to the living room.

Roy watched him reproachfully. "Shut up and answer my question, Edward, because you're not exactly Mr. Macho either."

"At least I don't _bake_ and eat sweets and turn into a blubbering pile of goo every time I watch a sappy romance."

"_Ed_."

"Oh, fine. Damn straight it means cuddles." Ed nestled into the couch and pulled the soft blanket thrown over the back around his shoulders before sending an expectant look. "Get your ass over here, mister. We've got muffins to eat and snuggles to get to."

**xxXXxxXXxx**

**KissMeDeadlyT-T: Just AAAAAAAAWW I'm sorry they are too fucking cute, I shouldn't be fangirling over my own work, damn it, me, get your shit together!**

**Sorry, I'm alright… Anyway, thanks for reading! Leave a review if you want, I'm not objecting or anything~*secretly begs because I am a review whore damnit***


End file.
